


Just Desserts (2011)

by JennyB



Series: Advent 2011 [24]
Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Advent Challenge 2011, Developing Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Podfic Available, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-24
Updated: 2011-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 21:19:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyB/pseuds/JennyB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hakkai has a sweet tooth. As it turns out, so does Sanzo...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Desserts (2011)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Advent Challenge 2011. Prompt: Holiday sweets.
> 
> Podfic (by the lovely Kansouame ♥♥) here: [Take a Listen!](http://www.mediafire.com/?56upqjld3rb58g1)

"There you go, Sanzo."

Sanzo glanced around the side of his paper and saw the side plate Hakkai had set by his elbow. It had a half a mandarin, fanned out in segments, and two sugar cookies - one decorated with red and green coloured sugar, the other with a creamy white frosting. He arched a brow as he looked at them, his gaze shifting across the table to where Hakkai currently sat with his own similarly filled plate and a cup of tea. He watched while the brunet adjusted his plate, and moved the various items around to arrange them just so - a ritual he'd witnessed many times over the years. In the time he'd known Hakkai, Sanzo had learned a couple of things about the brunet and food. One was that he had an exact, precise way he liked things to look on the plate before he started, and there was always some sort of order to the way things were consumed. The other was that he had one hell of a sweet tooth. Sanzo didn't really mind that, given that he liked them too, and leaving Hakkai to his devices usually meant there was always some sort of cookie or treat in the vicinity.

Sanzo took a bite from one of the cookies. "These are good," he remarked as he returned to his paper. It was high praise coming from him.

"I'm glad you like them, Sanzo," Hakkai replied. "We used to have these during the holidays at the orphanage. I was feeling a little nostalgic, so I thought I'd make some." He trailed his fingertip through some of the sugar crystals on his cookie only to curl his tongue around the digit a moment later. "How do you prefer them? With or without the frosting?"

"I don't know," Sanzo replied curtly. "They're both good. I didn't really give it much...thought." He trailed off, his eyes following Hakkai's finger as it moved from his mouth, back to his plate - this time to swirl through the frosting - only to disappear between his lips again. His hands clenched tighter around the edges of his paper, and he looked down at the newsprint. He'd never really noticed Hakkai eating cookies that way before, but then, he'd never really paid much attention to just _how_ he ate them. He peered over his paper again. Hakkai seemed blissfully unaware that he was being watched as he delicately held the frosted cookie in one hand, and continued to swipe the icing off of it.

"Hmm. I think that I prefer the ones with the frosting," Hakkai said conversationally after a while, his attention still on his cookie. "The sugar feels too gritty on my tongue. The frosting is much smoother, and I like the hint of lemon I can taste in it." He took a moment to deftly lick at the tips of his middle and index fingers and his thumb. He looked up, his expression concerned when Sanzo abruptly stood and threw his newspaper down on the chair. "Sanzo? Is something wrong?"

"I want a beer," Sanzo said gruffly as he grabbed his cigarettes and disappeared out the door.

Hakkai waited until he heard the slam, and then his expression turned positively devious as he took a bite from the cookie.

* * *

"You're sure you don't want any, Sanzo? Gojyo?"

"Nah, I've got beer," Gojyo said.

"Coffee, if there's any," Sanzo replied.

"Of course." Hakkai brought the carafe around and filled Sanzo's cup, and then he returned to the kitchen for a few moments before coming out to the sitting area with a cup and saucer containing hot chocolate with whipped cream and chocolate drizzle. He sat down in one corner of the couch, and turned his attention to the television. The news was on, and as Hakkai watched, he picked up his spoon and scooped up a blob of whipped cream. He let the tip of his tongue run along the underside of the bowl, and then he turned the utensil over and put it in his mouth. Slowly, he drew it back until just the end rested between his lips, and he sucked lightly to make sure he'd gotten all the cream and chocolate sauce off. When he seemed satisfied, he removed the spoon completely and seemed content to just let the sweetness roll over his tongue for a few moments before he swallowed it.

Sanzo watched Hakkai repeat the gesture, and while he tried to focus on the news story about an overturned ox cart on the mountain pass, his gaze kept drifting back to the brunet. He found Hakkai's actions incredibly (and surprisingly!) seductive, and he was mortified to find that he was becoming aroused just watching. Hakkai was, as many often said, pretty, and he had that elegant grace about him in whatever he was doing. Sanzo figured Hakkai was the only person who could rend a man's limbs from his body and make it look like poetry in motion. Still, if he had noticed Hakkai's actions, he was willing to bet that Gojyo had noticed, as well.

Sanzo's gaze drifted across the room, and he scowled a little when he saw that Gojyo was, in fact, staring openly. When he saw the lascivious look in Gojyo's eyes, a part of him wondered if Hakkai was maybe toying with them on purpose, to see if he couldn't get a reaction out of them. His scowl deepened when Gojyo got up and parked himself next to the brunet, and he wondered if maybe there was something going on between the two, given how cosy they looked sitting there. He was surprised to find that when he thought about the kappa and Hakkai together, the idea bothered him a lot more than it should have. And it pissed him off that he even cared.

"Hey, Hakkai," Gojyo said, using one of his seductive drawls. "Can I have a taste?" He leaned closer, a sensual smile on his lips.

Hakkai huffed impatiently and passed Gojyo his cup. "I asked you not five minutes ago if you wanted one. Here."

Sanzo barely held back his snicker at Hakkai's response, but he couldn't have kept from smirking if he'd tried when he saw the incredulous expression on Gojyo's face when he was shot down. He realized he should have known better. Hakkai didn't flaunt his looks the way Gojyo did; half the time, Hakkai would rather blend into the background than call attention to himself. Even so, Sanzo couldn't stop thinking about that spoon, and when he realized he was jealous of a _utensil_ , he wondered if Gojyo's lechery was starting to become contagious.

"Hey guys, I'm back." Goku grinned as he tugged off his gloves and set them on the radiator to dry. "I finished chopping that wood for the innkeeper, and he said that tonight, dinner would be on him! Which is good, because I'm starving!" He frowned suddenly. "Hey, it smells weird in here."

"Weird, Goku? How so?" Hakkai asked.

Goku shrugged. "I dunno. Just...kinda funny. ...Like Gojyo in the morning."

Hakkai smirked a little when he saw the way Gojyo turned his attention to the television and Sanzo became suddenly very interested in his coffee cup. "Perhaps it's the cocoa I used for hot chocolate. It has a bit of an unusual smell." He smiled warmly. "Would you like a cup?"

Goku's face split into a wide smile, his concerns forgotten. "Yeah! Thanks, Hakkai."

"Mmhmm." Green eyes glittered mischievously as he headed into the kitchen to prepare a drink for his friend.

* * *

"Good luck, Gojyo. Have fun, but please try not to get into a fight if you lose?" 

After he'd waved good bye and closed the door, Hakkai started gathering together the little bathing basket of toiletries they used. "Here you are, Goku," he said as he handed it to him. "A bit of a soak will help those tired muscles. It's good exercise, but I don't think your body is used to chopping a whole cord of wood."

"Thanks, Hakkai," the teen said with a tired smile. "I hope the water's good and hot."

"Just be careful not to overdo it, okay? And I've put a drink and a treat in the basket for you to have while you soak. Just remember to actually _bathe_ while you're in there, too!"

"I will," he said with a laugh before he disappeared into the bathroom. A few minutes later, they heard the sound of running water.

Hakkai let out a soft sigh and took a moment to indulge in a cat-like stretch before he curled himself into the corner of the sofa with his book and a candy cane. He carefully unwrapped the peppermint and slipped it between his lips, and then opened his book, resting it on the arm of the sofa as he read.

Sanzo, who had been reading the paper he hadn't finished earlier, glanced up when he heard the crinkle of the cello wrapper. He clenched his jaw as he watched Hakkai's tongue curl around the stick, sliding along the length a few times before letting it rest between his lips. It wasn't long before Sanzo was hard, and the longer he watched Hakkai with the candy cane, the more his dick throbbed. Hakkai turned a page in his book, and there was no mistaking the hint of a smirk that briefly turned up the corners of the brunet's mouth. Hakkai _was_ fucking with him. "Bastard," he muttered.

Hakkai glanced up, his expression one of complete innocence. "I'm sorry, Sanzo," he remarked. "Would you like one of these? I apologize for not offering before."

"Oh, cut the act, Hakkai!"

The brunet arched a slender brow. "Act?" He licked along the length of the candy cane, pressing the point he'd made lightly against his tongue. "I really don't know what you're talking about."

"Bullshit," Sanzo said with a scowl. "You've been doing that shit all day. You've--" Sanzo stopped abruptly when he saw the knowing way Hakkai was looking at him, and the impish smirk that curved his lips upward. "Shit..."

"No, please continue," Hakkai said, his smirk widening. "What is it that I've done to you?"

Sanzo's scowl deepened. Hakkai had backed him into a corner, and he hadn't even realized it. There was no graceful way to bow out of the conversation now, and he couldn't very well admit that he'd gotten aroused by watching Hakkai eat. "I should shoot you on principle."

Hakkai chuckled as he bit the end off the candy cane and chewed it slowly. "Oh, I don't think you really want to do that," he said as he got to his feet. He approached the chair the blond sat in, and he laughed softly when, for show, Sanzo pulled his revolver. "Hm, I think that's probably the last thing you want to do to me right about now," Hakkai said as he took the gun and set it on the end table, and then knelt down in front of Sanzo, his elbows resting lightly on the blond's knees. "Tomorrow, perhaps, but not right now."

Sanzo felt his cock pulse in his pants as he looked into the brilliant green eyes, and while a part of him wanted to smack the smirk off Hakkai's face for being right, a bigger part of him wanted Hakkai to follow through with what he'd started and take care of his current problem. He scowled slightly. He realized he'd just learned another very important thing about Hakkai. The brunet knew _exactly_ what he was doing every minute of every day. The feigned obliviousness and the wallflower persona were just part of an act. Hakkai was incredibly seductive, and he was able to plot himself several steps ahead as he played out his game. It was so different from Gojyo's approach. The kappa was obvious, almost crude, about the way he pursued someone. Hakkai, by comparison, was a sensually subtle hunter. By the time one realized what was going on, it was too late. "So what do you plan to do?" he asked.

"That depends," Hakkai said as he trailed his nose from Sanzo's crotch to his throat, barely brushing against his clothing. "What is it you want me to do?"

Sanzo swallowed thickly, Hakkai's teasing only fuelling his libido. "Nothing," Sanzo growled with considerable effort. "I didn't ask for this."

Hakkai held his gaze for several seconds, as if searching the violet depths for something, and then he nodded. "As you wish." There was a hint of a smile on his face as he pushed himself upwards, and returning to his corner of the couch, he picked up his candy cane and book and resumed his reading.

Sanzo blinked in surprise. At the very least, he'd expected some sort of resistance, and when Hakkai had simply complied with his request, it had caught him off guard. His gaze turned to the brunet once more, and he found himself again watching the way Hakkai ate his candy with great interest. "Tch."

Hakkai looked up from his book, and he glanced sidelong at Sanzo. "Is something wrong, Sanzo?"

"You're an insufferable tease, Hakkai."

Hakkai licked his lips slowly as he contemplated that. "I had every intention of following through, so no, I'm not. Well, except for with Gojyo, but that's not really the heart of the matter, is it?" When Sanzo continued to simply glare at him, he sighed heavily. "You said you wanted nothing, so that's what you've got. Please don't be angry with me because I gave you what you asked for." He closed his book and got to his feet.

"Where are you going?"

"To read in my room. I sense that I'm bothering you, so it's probably for the best."

Sanzo sat in his chair for a few minutes, though the longer he sat, the more his irritation with Hakkai grew. Finally he got up and stormed after the other. Not bothering to knock, he opened the door to Hakkai's room and shut it behind him. "You're so full of shit," he said crossly. "Yeah, I wanted nothing, but that's not what you gave me. I didn't ask you to get into my head and make it so that all I can think about is you."

It was Hakkai's turn to look surprised. "Sanzo, I--"

"Shut up, Hakkai," the blond said as he crossed over to where Hakkai sat. "I didn't want to think about you, but you did this to me. So you deal with it." Before the brunet could say anything, Sanzo had fisted a handful of his shirt and tugged him to his feet so that he could crush their mouths together in a wanton kiss. He could taste the lingering flavour of peppermint on Hakkai's tongue, and he pressed deeper, his hands starting to fumble with the button on his jeans. He broke the kiss, sucking on Hakkai's collarbone as he turned his attention to pushing his pants down over his hips, and he gave a relieved hiss when he was finally able to relieve some of the pressure on his cock. Hakkai seemed content to let Sanzo set the pace of things, and once he'd bared himself, he felt Hakkai's hands at his waist.

Hakkai held Sanzo's gaze for several moments, again seeming to be searching for something, and then, with a smile, he encouraged Sanzo to sit on the edge of the bed while he knelt on the floor in front of him. His eyes locked with Sanzo's, he slowly licked his palm, the tip of his tongue snapping over the end of his middle finger, and as his tongue ran lightly around his lips, he wrapped his hand around Sanzo's shaft and began to stroke. The movements were long, firm, and slow, and Hakkai smiled a little when the blond closed his eyes and leaned back, supporting his weight on his elbows. He moved his hands to caress along Sanzo's inner thighs as he lowered his head and rimmed the head of Sanzo's cock with his tongue.

Sanzo groaned softly as he felt the wet heat of Hakkai's mouth slowly surround his dick, and his breath caught when he felt a warm pulse of chi pass through his balls. Hakkai held him fully in his throat for several moments, and then slowly eased back, and Sanzo shivered at the soft slide of Hakkai's tongue along the underside of his cock. Hakkai took him into his mouth again, and he moaned when he felt the gentle scrape of slightly keener teeth against his flesh. He'd forgotten that Hakkai's teeth were just a _little_ sharper than his own, and a thrill of excitement ran down his spine as he wondered just what else those teeth could do. And he certainly couldn't deny that the brunet had a talented tongue; as it was, he was already on the edge of release and they'd barely gotten started. "Hakkai, I'm going to..."

Before he could finish his statement, his body tensed, and with a grunt of completion, he canted his hips upward and came. The sensation was unlike anything he'd ever experienced before, and as the fog began to lift from his brain, he understood why. Hakkai had directed a small stream of chi through to his prostate, prolonging his orgasm and filling him with a comforting heat. Panting softly, he relaxed bonelessly against Hakkai's bed, looking down at the other through half-lidded eyes.

Hakkai's eyes shone brilliantly up at him, the green made all the more intense with his arousal. With a soft chuckle, he lapped delicately at Sanzo's tip to make sure he hadn't missed anything, then sat back on his heels, his elbows once again on Sanzo's knees, and he smiled. "Have you been dealt with?" he asked cheekily.

"For now." Sanzo gave a small, contented sigh. "Fuck, I want a cigarette."

"You'll have to go out to the common area for that," he replied. 

"Yeah, in a minute," Sanzo said, too comfortable for the moment to really debate Hakkai's 'no-smoking' policy. 

"And I should make Goku a hot chocolate and some cookies. He'll probably be done his bath soon."

"Yeah." Sanzo smirked. "I'd even eat some of those."

Hakkai grinned. "I can make that happen." He pressed a kiss to the tip of Sanzo's softening cock, and then got to his feet. "It'll be ready in a few minutes."

Sanzo nodded, and he pillowed his arms behind his head as he looked at the ceiling for a moment. Suddenly, he snickered. "Hey, Hakkai?"

"Yes, Sanzo?"

"It's taken me a while, but I think I've finally figured out what kind of demon you are."

Hakkai arched a brow, a bit puzzled by this turn in the conversation. "Oh?"

"Yeah. An incubus. And a damned good one at that."


End file.
